Hurt
by brakayla1273
Summary: Sometimes you don't get a second chance, but you don't realize it until it's too late. Song fic.


Hurt

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings or Hurt (by Christina Aguilera).

Mikayla's POV

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face._

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away _

_If only I knew what I know today ooh ooh_

It seems like it was yesterday when I saw Brady's face for the first time and he asked me to marry him and I walked away. Other times I would have rolled my eyes at that memory but today I just cry, if only back then I would have known what I know today, maybe I wouldn't have said any of those stupid things I said to him yesterday. It was a stupid argument!

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

If I had known he would been hurt that badly by what I said I would have held him in my arms and try everything to take away his pain. I would have thanked him for always caring about me like when he got the mama waka jelly for me or saved to island on multiple occasions. I would have forgiven him for stealing my things, flirting with me, almost getting me killed everyday.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

I would do anything to hear him say anyone of his cheesy pick up lines again, or hear his angelic voice sing. When I went for a walk around the castle today to try calm myself I could have sworn I hear Brady call out my name I looked around for what seemed like forever but there was nothing. He wasn't there.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

I'm so sorry for blaming you Brady! It wasn't your fault I couldn't do anything about all the destruction caused in the village. You and Boomer were playing around and then you destroyed everything. I shouldn't have yelled at you for that. I've hurt myself now for blaming you, for hurting you. I would have never thought it would ever come to this.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

It's been a week since you left forever.I feel so broken inside, everyone keeps asking if I'm alright but I just say I'm fine then lock myself up in my room. How can I be fine? I miss you so much, and I can't say goodbye Brady, because it's my fault I'll never see you again and get another chance to tell so many things.

_Would you tell I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

I keep wondering what you would say to me if you were still alive. Would you help me understand why you did it? I keep hoping your looking down at me and smiling because your proud of who I am.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

I would give anything to just get one more chance to see you Brady. To look into those warm chocolate brown eyes filled with puppy dog adoration I couldn't stand before looking back at me. I never deserved you.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

I'm sorry for blaming you. You did nothing wrong, I just couldn't do anything and I was mad and I took it all out on you. I hurt myself so much by causing you pain, but I never thought it would go this far.

_If I had just one more day _

_I would tell you how much I have missed you _

_Since you've been away_

If I could just have one more day to see you, I would tell you how much I miss you since you've been away. I would take back everything bad I've ever said to you and let you know I care so much about you. That I love you.

_Oh it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

I keep looking in the great book to try and find something I've missed, to find something to turn back time and stop this from happening. Nothing.

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do _

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

Now I'm walking your casket to say my final goodbye. "I'm sorry for blaming you Brady, for everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself by hurting you." I gently kiss your forehead and turn back. If only I had a second chance.

Author's Note

Hey everyone who's reading this! My first song fic so I hope you like it even though it's really sad. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
